


Lazy Days

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hair, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley and Lefou enjoy their lazy days
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)





	Lazy Days

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wearing your hair any other way than this one.”

Stanley wrinkled their nose a little. “Sometimes it’s down,” they said.

“Being ruffled and coming undone in the bedroom is hardly the same as you going about the entire day for everyone to see with your hair down on purpose,” Lefou countered.

The couple was outside, taking shelter under a tree. Lefou sat with his legs out and Stanley lay with their head in his lap, the picture of luxury and comfort. 

Stanley laughed, keeping their eyes closed as they hummed thoughtfully, hands folded on their chest. “I suppose that’s true,” they relented. Blindly they reached up, taking hold of Lefou’s wrist, bringing his hand down to their aforementioned curled hair. “Keep going.”

“Oh? You’re not afraid I’ll ruin your hair?”

“I’m going to sew curses into your next vest and make it so that the seams in your pants split just at the wrong time,” Stanley murmured, eyes still closed despite the threats.

Lefou laughed, shaking his head. “Such a wicked taskmaster! Treating me as if I were votre esclave!” he said. He did however run his fingers through their hair, humming as he watched Stanley’s curls slowly loosen and come undone under his fingers. “It’s coming undone,” he warned.

“That’s okay,” Stanley whispered, relaxing under Lefou’s tender touches. “I can afford to have one day where I don’t make everyone else look beastly in comparison to me.”

Lefou snorted, pulling the end of Stanley’s ribbon to make it come undone. He then ran his fingers through their hair with a little more force, smoothing out their thick hair completely. “So modest,” he said.

“The perfect picture of modesty,” Stanley agreed. They partially opened their eyes, looking up at Lefou. “You know I only tease.”

Lefou nodded, “I know,” he assured them. He let his palm rest on their forehead, slowly stroking down their head in a way that made them purr and nuzzle into his thigh. “Like a spoiled cat,” he laughed.

“It was the only way I could feel pretty,” Stanley softly confessed. They were silent a moment, waiting to see if Lefou would respond. When he didn’t they opened their eyes, looking up into his face. “My hair, I mean…” they clarified. “I couldn’t wear makeup or pretty clothes out in public but no one seemed to mind that I curled my hair like the Bimbettes did.”

“I wondered why it looked similar to their hair.”

Stanley smiled at the memories that came to them, “the triplets were always kind to me,” they said.

“I’m glad of that. You deserve nothing but kindness.”

“So do you,” Stanley countered, pointing up at Lefou. “Do not forget that, mon cher. You deserve nothing but kindness and love in your life.”

Lefou just shrugged, playing with a lock of hair between his fingers, “I’ve got that now with you, don’t I?”

Stanley smiled, “oui, you do.”


End file.
